


Morning Workout

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Genji Shimada [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Tumblr Request: I have an NSFW request: So what if Genji’s S/o (female) did yoga in the mornings and he finds them one morning doing a routine and it turns him on with how flexible they are? (I don’t know where my brain got this from tbh lol)





	Morning Workout

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go with young Genji for this, hope that’s okay! Also sorry for the sudden tense change I did???

Mornings had always been hard for you, until you began doing yoga. It was better than a large cup of coffee to wake you up, and it started your day with the most relaxing feeling. Stretching your limbs, enjoying the quiet chirping of birds outside your window, the gentle caress of sunlight on your skin…you sighed as you pulled your right foot against your inner left thigh, balancing on one leg. Eyes closed you focused on your breathing, nothing in the world but you and your breath.

With an exhale you lowered your foot and bent at the hips, wrapping your arms behind your knees. You pulled your forehead to your legs, feeling the stretch down your thighs and back before placing your palms against the mat and stepping back. You held yourself in plank position a moment before placing your chest down, then the rest of your body and pushing your chest up, head towards the ceiling.

Lowering back down, you pushed yourself back up, hips in the air, heels and hands on the mat. Downward dog was always one of your favourite positions–the stretch on your entire body always helped wake you up and relax you at once. Today would have been no different were it not for the sudden sound of glass shattering and your door slamming shut behind you.

You leapt up and whirled, finding your short-time boyfriend flat on his ass, leaning against your door with glass shards around him. He tried to shoot you one of his annoyingly disarming grins, but the embarrassment was clear on his darkening cheeks. You furrowed your brow, looking between him and your now broken vase.

“I told you to call before you came over,” you said. Your crossed your arms. This wasn’t the first time Genji had snuck into your apartment. You knew of his family and what he was capable of, but his boyish charm had easily won you over three months ago. That smile always made you ignore the fact that he came in without an invite. Although normally he was so quiet you didn’t hear him until he was jumping in the shower with you; today he’d managed to slam a door and smash a vase.

Genji stood carefully, picking off pieces of glass from his black shirt. He stepped over the fallen pieces until he was right in front of you but you kept your arms crossed. He said, “I didn’t know you did yoga.”

“Most mornings,” you replied, feeling your guard dropping. You licked your lips, noticing the bags under his eyes. “Were you out all night?”

Genji shrugged, glancing away. “Didn’t feel like going home. Plus I wanted to see you.”

A smile and you were lost. You finally uncrossed your arms and wrapped them around Genji’s neck. “You could have come over before sunrise.”

“You threw a lamp at me last time I showed up in the middle of the night.” Genji’s palms met your hips a moment before sliding to your lower back. He pulled you closer to his chest, taking a deep inhale. “Plus I was hoping to find you in the shower, but I found something better.”

One of his hands slid down and grabbed one of your cheeks, pulling your hips hard against his. That was when you felt the bulge beneath his jeans, painfully obvious with your new position. You leaned back, arching your brows at his grin.

“I thought you were tired.”

Genji lowered his forehead to yours, lips almost touching as he replied, “I am never too tired for you.”

There was a hint of candy on his breath, most likely from the numerous fruity and sugar filled drinks he loved. His brother may have preferred sake but Genji loved anything sweet.

 

Without warning Genji grabs you around the waist and pulls you close, capturing your lips with his. His hands begin to roam your body, travelling from your waist to the back of your neck, to your hips, and then pinching hard on one cheek. 

You let out a yup and try to jump, but with him so close all you can do is puff your chest up. He grins into the kiss before pulling away, turning to find the bed. You can feel him trying to urge you towards it, but you decide to tease him a while longer and stay put. He lets out a small groan of frustration before teasing you back. His fingers play with the hem of your shirt a moment, then slide beneath it. His hands are hot against your skin, and the sensation makes you roll your head back, breaking the kiss. It gives him perfect access to the small of your neck, which he begins to kiss with fervour. There are marks forming already but all you can do is resist the urge to let him pull you to the bed.

With great speed Genji lifts your tank top over your head, your arms going up with it. He takes the moment of surprise to lean down and wrap his arms around your legs, throwing you onto the bed. You let out a shriek, then laugh with him as you bounce into the air and he quickly joins you, falling heavily on the mattress beside you.

You don’t even have a moment to think about straightening yourself when he has you caged beneath him, his elbows on either side of your head. He brushes a thumb over your cheek, taking in your features. If you hadn’t already been so heated you would be blushing, remembering how he once told you he loved to admire your face.

You do the same, but allow your hands to stroke down his chest and grab the hem of his shirt. You slip your hands beneath, ready to pull it over his head when he suddenly sits up. “Not yet.” Your hands are pressed against his lower stomach, a quirk in your brow.

“Oh?” you question. Genji wiggles his eyebrows at you with a grin.

“Well since I got such a wonderful show this morning,” he began, grinding his hardened member against your centre and shooting electricity into your core, “I thought I would continue it.”

Genji lifts his weight off of you, leaving you with a deep longing. He crawls forward, still over you, before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you towards the head of the bed. His hands slide along your sides, soft and gentle, before pulling at your sports bra. He lifts it, pulling it over your head and almost completely off when he wraps the stretchy material around your wrists and the wooden poles on the headboard, securing you there.

Your head resting on the pillows, you narrow your eyes on him. Normally he was very happy to have your hands all over him, so what was he planning now? He shoots you a wink and bends down for a long kiss, his hands cupping your breasts. “Too tight?”

You shake your head as best you could without breaking the kiss. You didn’t want to take the time to say anything, to lose the taste of him on your lips.

There’s a warmth pooling between my legs, and it wasn’t from the yoga. Though that did give you a lot of satisfaction, it was nothing compared to what Genji was capable of. You glance up at the knot when Genji pulls away. “You always were good with your hands.”

He chuckles, teeth nibbling along your collarbone as he gropes you. He grinds against your centre again, letting you feel his full length and excitement. It makes you mewl, and reminds you how much you hate that he’s still fully clothed. But unlike the other times you’ve spent together, he isn’t in such a hurry. It’s a very sweet kind of torture.

Genji kisses his way down the valley between your breasts, his thumbs brushing over your nipples. He glances up at you, the sun illuminating his dark eyes before his lips wrap around one hardened bud. His tongue rolls over you, making your back arch as your legs wrap around his waist to pull him as close as possible. But not close enough. You grind against him, hoping to tease him just as much as he’s teasing you now. Based on the grunt that vibrates against your skin you’ve done just that.

There are still obstacles between you though, and you feel Genji press down on your thighs, giving them a tight squeeze as they lowered to the bed. His fingers hook into the band of your shorts, almost yanking them down, off your legs, and tossing them somewhere unknown.

He lets out a fake gasp. “I didn’t think I saw panty lines…”

You squeeze your knees together, somehow embarrassed though he’s had you in much more compromising positions than this.

“Yoga is all about control, right?” Genji asks. He climbs off the bed, standing beside you with the sun behind him. You can tell there’s still a wicked smile on his lips as he pulls off his shirt, thumbs hooking into his pants.

“Yes…” you reply. “Why?”

“Well I had no idea you had so much control,” he states, “I’d like to test it.” Genji pulls down his pants, revealing that he wasn’t wearing anything beneath either. His cock springs free, red and desperate, and so, so thick.

You think he’s going to climb back over you but instead he bends at the waist, his nose nearly touching yours. “Don’t move your legs until I say so, since you have so much control.”

Genji rarely gave you demands, especially in bed. In fact, you couldn’t remember a time he’d actually ordered you to do something, he was much too free a spirit. But hearing his voice lower as he gave you instructions made you bite down on your bottom lip, sparks shooting through you. There were even butterflies in your stomach. You nodded.

His smile widens are your response. Slowly, the tip of his index finger strokes your cheek as he wets his lips. When he takes it away you’re exceptionally cold, though he was barely touching you in the first place.

Genji pushes your legs open wide, taking time to admire the fact you’re dripping onto the sheets. Your heels begin to drag across the bed, desperate for friction when Genji grabs a thick part of your thighs. Something about his attitude makes you feel so vulnerable, so…open.

“Ah, what did I say?”

“Don’t move,” you mumble. Where had your voice gone?

“What was that?” He gives your inner thigh a pinch. 

“Don’t move,” you repeat louder. “I won’t.”

He hums his approval. You press your lips together, finding it more difficult than it should have been to stay still. You’d been practicing yoga for quite some time now, staying still while laying on your back should be a piece of cake. Yet every inch of your body was telling you to press your legs together for some kind of friction. God, you needed something, anything. Your bundle of nerves throbs with anticipation, every hair on your body raising.

You eye Genji’s cock, imagining how perfect it would feel entering you. He notices where your eyes watch, and laughs. It was so hard not to stroke his already engorged ego…but you couldn’t help it. His training gave him a very defined body, from his abs to his arms to his thighs, he was all lean muscle. And he knew how to use it, for both fighting and loving. You notice that you legs are starting to close again, and quickly stop yourself before he can.

Without another word Genji climbs onto the bed, moving overtop of me with his knees sitting on either side of my elbows. His cock is right in front of my face and I’m almost about to complain that he’s pleasuring himself before me. Normally he’s quite generous, but maybe now he has other plans. One of his hands reaches down and plucks at my left nipple. You squeak from the pain, too sensitive for your own good. Again, you almost press your knees together.

“Don’t move your legs, that’s the only rule,” Genji tells you. He doesn’t wait for you to reply or nod your head, and instead takes his hand off your body and puts it on his sex. He pushes the head onto your lips until you open willingly. Your tongue flicks out and licks the tip, tasting the salty precum that’s dripping out. He lets go of himself as his hips thrust forward, forcing his way into your mouth suddenly.

He’s holding onto the headboard with one hand to keep himself balanced, though you know he doesn’t need it. With his other hand now free, he places it between your legs, delving two fingers into your soaking core. You take a deep inhale through your nose as his hips pull back, the pleasure sending heat through your veins. It’s building more and more as he finds an unusually slow pace moving in and out of your mouth. You drag your tongue along the bottom of his shaft, pulling on your restraints in order to keep your legs from moving. Your heels dig into the mattress, eyes closed, anything to keep yourself under control. But with his fingers playing with you, his thumb brushing and pushing against your clit, it’s getting too difficult.

You resist your gag reflex, relaxing your throat as much as possible to let him fuck you as he wants you. You only wish your hands were free to touch him, to show him more pleasure but as he starts to moan you know this is all he needs for now. Still, you wish he would touch you a little more too…

As if obeying your thoughts, the hand Genji was using to help balance himself tangles into your hair, pushing it away from your face and holding tight. With the firm gentleness he’s been using, you weren’t expecting him to give you bundle of nerves a slap. You squeal, tightening around his cock.

The light pain travels from your core as he starts to rub it again. Your walls try to clench but there’s nothing there to relieve the pressure. He’s rubbing you hard in fast circles, making your core ignite. You try to moan as you feel your walls clenching, the beginning of an orgasm when he pulls out of your mouth.

You reach your peak as his fingers dive into you, spreading your walls while still rubbing your clit with his thumb. Your heels dig into the bed harder, arms pulling desperately at the restraints but you stay in place–not that you have much choice. Unable to move, you transform your needs into screams and moans for Genji, the only thing you’re allowed to do then. Your hips buck towards him, back arching. When he finally stops, your orgasm slowly coming down, you’re left somewhere between pain and pleasure. Chest heaving, you smile, realizing you were able to obey his one rule.

As you relish in the afterglow, Genji lowers himself between your legs. His hands are light as they travel along your skin, tracing over your collarbone, your shoulders, then back up your arms to reach your restraints. He lets you free, tossing the bra aside.

He captures you in another kiss, his tongue moving in long strokes against yours. You both know that the control game is over when you lift your legs to wrap around him and he doesn’t object. Your arms go around the back of his neck, pulling his chest flush to yours.

Genji lowers one hand and aligns with your entrance. With a slow thrust he pushes his way into you until you surround all of his cock. You gulp at the slight pain from it, though he did well to prepare you. But finally having him fill you completely, having him so close, makes you gasp.

His brow is furrowed in concentration, his eyelids hooded. You clench your walls which makes him grunt and moan again before kissing you. You love that you can get that reaction out of him, but once he pulls out and slams back into you you’re the one screaming. It’s not intentional, but it’s all you can do now.

While he’d been so slow and calm before, his thrusts are getting faster. Your hips grind up to match him, creating more friction against your bud. Genji’s arm slides beneath the small of you back, his other elbow beside your head to keep some of his weight off of you. You’re so close to each other you forget that you’re two separate entities.

Your eyes flutter shut as you feel the heat building in your lower stomach again. It builds so fast you didn’t expect it to hit so suddenly, and so strongly after your last one that you claw your hands through Genji’s hair. As you clench onto Genji’s cock he grinds harder and harder to get as much friction as possible out of this moment.

That’s when you feel his cock twitch and he releases a groan that quickly builds into a cry similar to your own. His breath is hot against your skin, walls desperately squeezing around him. He spills into you, and your body takes every last drop until his erratic thrusts slow and finally stop, and neither of you move. You each stay there, suspended in the afterglow of your climaxes. 

Slowly, your heart rate begins to slow, and you can feel Genji’s calming down against your chest. Your breathing soon evens out.

Genji’s hands cup your face and begins to kiss you, planting small butterfly kisses over your eyelids, your cheeks, your lips. It turns into quick, greedy kisses on your lips, which you both smile into. When he gives you a moment to breathe you get to see his eyes illuminate in the sun again.

“Does this mean you want to start doing yoga with me in the mornings?” you ask.

His eyebrows quirk. “I can’t promise you’ll get much done, but I can guarantee a good workout.”


End file.
